A Different Kind Of Boxing
by LaylaBinx
Summary: Harvey pried his hand away from his nose carefully, ignoring the blood that rubbed off on his own fingers. Another wave of blood gushed from Mike's nose, coating his lips scarlet and dripping down his face. Fluff!


**Hehe, just a quick fic for a prompt on LJ (can anyone guess who prompted it? O.o) Hope you all like it! :D**

**I don't own Suits =/ I think I have a vest in my closet though...?**

* * *

"Uh...Harvey? I think I need some help out here," Donna's voice broke Harvey's concentration and he looked up curiously. His eyes widened a bit at what he saw. Mike was standing at Donna's elbow, one hand clutched firmly over his nose and steady stream of bright red blood gushing from behind his hands.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded, on his feet and walking across the room in and instant to stand in front of his associate.

"I don't know," Donna said, looking between Mike's bleeding nose and Harvey's confused, slightly horrified expression. "I went to down to the printer and found him like this." She edged a bit to the side; the sight of all the blood was making her a bit queasy.

"A boxth fell on my fathe," Mike mumbled from behind his hand, blood streaming down the insides of his palms and down his wrists. There was a startling amount on his shirt and his tie and it was beginning to stain the cuffs of his sleeves as well. "Oh God..ith it broken?"

Harvey pried his hand away from his nose carefully, ignoring the blood that rubbed off on his own fingers. Another wave of blood gushed from Mike's nose, coating his lips scarlet and dripping down his face. It dripped onto the carpet and Harvey frowned firmly.

"Ith's broken ithn't it?" Mike mumbled again and Harvey made a mental note to give him epic shit for his Daffy Duck voice later.

"I can't really tell, there's too much blood." He grabbed the younger man's arm and carefully walked him over to the couch, lowering him gently onto the cushions. "Donna, could you go into the break room and get me some ice and rag?"

The redhead nodded and disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind her softly. Once she'd left, Harvey turned his attention back to Mike. "Okay, so what did you do?"

"I wath trying to get a boxth from the top thelf and it fell and hit me in the fathe," Mike explained, wincing a bit when Harvey began to gently pressed along his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose "Ow...ow..."

The older man sighed. "Well, I don't think its broken but you definitely bruised the hell out of it. You're probably going to have a black eye tomorrow too."

"Great..." Mike clamped a hand over his nose again as another trickle of blood dripped onto the carpet.

"I hope you know you're cleaning my carpet for this."

"Put it on my tab...I think I'm in your debth until I die..."

"Tilt your head forward." Harvey carefully pushed Mike over a bit until he was leaning forward over his knees, his hand still pinching his nose shut.

"How do you know thith?" Mike mumbled, closing his eyes for a second.

"I got hit in the face with a baseball once."

"Hah..."

"Shut up."

Donna returned a few minutes later with a bag of ice and handful of clean rags. She handed them to Harvey, watching quietly as he wrapped the ice in one of them and pressed it to the bridge of Mike's nose. The younger man winced, pulling back just slightly, but allowed him to keep the ice against his face. Harvey took the other rag and handed it to Mike, letting him use it to hold up to his nose to staunch the bleeding with something other than his hand.

They all sat quietly in the office for a few minutes, no one speaking up or saying anything about the situation. After about ten minutes, Harvey pulled the ice pack away from Mike's nose and looked at it again. It was definitely started to bruise but the bridge of his nose was still intact and hadn't been broken by the impact. It would hurt like hell for a few days but there didn't appear to be any broken bones.

"You know...being a lawyer isn't really a contact injury kind of job, kid," Harvey muttered, handing him the ice pack again and walking over to his desk. He pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and shook out two pills into his hand, walking back over and passing them to Mike.

Mike took the pills gratefully and downed them in one swallow. "Yeah, but I've never had much luck with heavy objecths in general." Harvey smiled and nodded a silent thanks to Donna. The secretary nodded in return and stepped out of the office, leaving the two of them alone.

It was nearing the end of the day so Harvey had no qualms about sending Mike home a bit early. The bike was out of the question so he dropped Mike off at his apartment on his way home, the younger man giving him a look of gratitude when he stepped out of the car. Harvey told him to keep icing his nose for the rest of the evening and to avoid any strenuous activities that might cause it to start bleeding again. Mike nodded slowly, his shirt and tie making him look more garish than the injury actually was, and waved gratefully as Harvey pulled away from the curb.

Harvey frowned, watching Mike disappear from the rear view window. He did not envy the bruises he was going to have in the morning.

**OOOOO**

Sure enough, Mike stumbled into work the next morning with two massive black eyes and a darkly bruised nose. The other associates looked at him with a mixture of shock, confusion, and curiosity. Greg made some comment about Mike not having dinner on time and that he needed to learn his lesson but the younger man ignored it.

Louis dropped by Harvey's office shortly after ten, glancing back toward the hallway like he was waiting for Mike to come in. "I see you really did a number on your associate," he commented, obviously trying to get a rise out of Harvey.

The senior partner just smiled, not looking up from his desk. "Well, what can I say Louis? You killed a guy and I threw a punch at Mike. Keeps everyone on their A-game, right?"

Louis actually looked horrified for a second, glancing back at the door once again. "Did you really-"

"Out of my office, Louis," Harvey muttered, still not looking up at him. The other man hesitated for a second before finally turning back toward the door and walking back into the hall. Harvey smirked; Louis had his scare tactics and Harvey had his. Louis didn't need to know that Harvey had called Mike twice the night before to check up on him. No one needed to know that.

* * *

**Aww caring!Harvey FTW! I actually have broken my nose before (3 times actually) and it hurts like hell! XS I totally know Mike's pain!**


End file.
